Cold
by Organization13
Summary: Reno hated the cold for a reason. Cloud just never understood it. CloudXReno. one-shot


Reno hated the cold

Reno _hated_ the cold.

He hated how the wind whipped through his body, how it tore through his spiky hair. He absolutely _despised_ sloshing through the thick snow. All in all, Reno _hated_ it.

"Oh come on Reno it isn't that bad" The blonde said smiling. Reno glared.

"Yeah well you haven't spent hours of missions in the cold, I hate it!" Cloud sighed unlike Reno he loved the cold. It was felt refreshing. Also very calming and it was nice to get out of the house and be welcome with fresh snow.

"Reno its not that cold plus its your fault for agreeing to come with me" Reno sighed, that part was true. At least about the wanting to come. Cloud had a delivery high in the mountain area and Reno wanted to come with him, hoping to finally have the blonde alone. Though Cloud failed the mention the snow and the icy winds.

"Yeah well it is to me! And I wanted to come, because…because I miss spending time with you" The red head mumbled the last part blushing and looking down. Cloud stopped turning to look at his lover. Then stepped next to the red head pulling him against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reno sighed returning the hug and enjoying the warmth.

"I don't know, I felt maybe you would think I was being to whiny or something…." Cloud laughed placing his chin on top of Reno's head.

"I would never think that, and neither should you. When we get home I promise we will spend more time together okay?" Reno smiled nodding.

"Yeah, the faster we move the fast we can get the hell out of here" Reno said when they pulled away walking hand and hand to the given direction.

After about an hour of walking the two stopped to take a break.

"Cloud I'm going to scout ahead if I stop moving I wont want to continue" Reno said smiling Cloud laughed nodding.

"Be careful you never know, try to get back as soon as possible I'm not going on without you with me" The Turk smirked leaning over and kissing the blondes check he smiled walking off.

Cloud sat down on one of the non-frozen rocks sighing. Thinking just maybe he shouldn't have let Reno go. It was a bad idea; a terrible idea, in fact. Something didn't feel quite right.

Ten minutes latter the winds picked up and the snow began to fall. Cloud looked up a blizzard was on its way. "Reno?" He said into the empty forest. Nothing. "Reno!" he yelled.

Cloud sat debating weather to get up or not for fear that if he left Reno would return. Minutes went and the storm began to pick up. Worry began to fill cloud. His lover wasn't back there where no sounds but the wind and the trees. "RENO!!" he yelled as loud as his voice would let him.

There was nothing. Cloud slowly began to agree with Reno, he hated the cold. He stood up looking around the white forest his vision blurred by the snowy winds. He began to run in the direction the Turk went. Stumbling over something every so often. He had to find Reno before the blizzard came or he was as good as dead.

The blonde sighed wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't know how long he had been running, there was still no sign Reno had been there. He took off yelling the redhead's name.

"Re-" he tripped falling flat on his face and into the snow. Cloud groaned sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair. Looking he saw the black mass he tripped over then the fiery red hair.

"Reno!" He rolled Reno onto his back He gasped. Reno was pale eyes closed and his lips a pale blue. His breaths were shallow and plus weak.

"Nonononononono" Cloud kept mumbling to himself. There was nothing he could do they were in the middle of the forest no supplies nothing to help. He lifted Reno into his arms trying to find the side of the mountain. There had to be a cave somewhere.

His searching paid off. He found a long cave that went almost halfway into the mountain it was warm near the very back. Which was great. He laid Reno down looking his lover over again. His hand stroked the pale cheek. "Oh Reno…" he sighed, removing his coat and laying it over the red head.

Cloud stood up looking around the cave a buzzing sound filled the room. He looked at his coat bending over and removing his phone. "Hello?"

'_Cloud thank god! Are you ok?'_

"No Tifa Reno has hypothermia, he needs to be in a hospital. I can't do anything there's a blizzard outside"

'_I know, listen Keep him warm Cloud and keep your cell phone on, we will use it to track you.'_

"Ok, I know I'm going to do my best thanks Tifa" The phone beeped as she hung up.

Cloud walked back over the Reno sighing. Just seeing him look so cold and in such pain made him feel… so lost. He felt helpless, unable to treat him. Reno's skin was still pale and his lips and eyelids were a light blue. Cloud grinned, though, noticing the snow still clinging to the spikes of his hair. He brushed them away tenderly, leaning forward to press a warm, gentle kiss to Reno's forehead.

"Hm…trying to get some action while I'm out Spikey?" a weak voice said filling Cloud ears. He pulled back in shock.

"Reno?!" Reno was looking at him with half closed eyes, the deep blue eyes where a murky pale color. He look at Cloud confused.

"Reno, I found you in the snow barely alive, don't you remember?" He petted Reno's hair back, smiling despite the situation.

"Oh yeah I was walking trying to ignore how cold it was. I think. I might have been attacked, I don't remember." He mumbled eyes falling closed again.

"Hey you have to stay awake no madder how hard it is stay awake ok?" He lied down beside him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Reno remained on his back, breathing calmly. "Ill try its just I'm really cold" he mumbled snuggling close to Cloud.

"I know I know, Tifa and the others are on their way, so try to stay awake" he mumbled. Reno nodded forcing his eyes open.

"Cloud?" the red head whispered after a few moments.

"Mm?" The blonde hummed in response looking down.

"I.I d-don't re-remember" He stuttered shivering, his body trying to warm itself. Cloud pulled Reno closer.

"Its ok…so when we get home what do you want to do?" Cloud asked trying to make conversation or do anything to keep the Turk awake. Reno smirked when he realized what Cloud was doing.

"Sleep…" Reno said letting his eyes fall close. Cloud nudged him, making him force his eyes open again.

"Come on stay awake please for me" He begged, worried.

Reno let his eyes fall once again "I'm s-sorry Cloud, I'm just…tired" Cloud shifted.

"Hey come on Reno! Stay awake! Reno!" To late. Reno was out. Cloud reached back pulling out his phone. No Service. **What the hell!?** The blonde thought annoyed. His lover could be dieing.

Suddenly there was a bang outside shaking the cave. Cloud blinked, it was as if everything was timed.

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice echoed in the cave.

"Back here!" he yelled back the glow of the lanterns slowly came to view lighting the cave.

"Reno!" She yelled running over. Cid and Vincent Stood behind her.

"We have to hurry!" Cloud yelled.

"Come on then" Cid said. Cloud lifted the red head in his arms following Cid, hoping they weren't to late.

Hours latter Reno laid in the hospital bed sleeping. Cloud and Rude stood next to the bed talking.

"So what's going to happen?"

"You shut the fuck up and let me sleep. I'm fucking freezing here," Reno growled through partially clenched teeth. He glanced up at the two of them out of the corners of his eyes and closed them to continue, "sleeping". Cloud glared.

"Rude," Cloud said around a sigh, "would you mind leaving the two of us for a while? Thank you" The door clicked shut.

Reno remained on his back and closed his eyes again, breathing calmly. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that," he apologized. Cloud would've told him otherwise but he stayed quiet. He wasn't concerned with an apology. He just wanted to know his boyfriend was all right.

"Are you ok now?" Reno smiled

"Never better, still cold but better" He mumbled.

"Get some sleep Reno we will talk when you're better"

He cupped Reno's cheek and brought their lips together, massaging Reno's until he left him breathless, his eyelids fluttering. The blue quality in his skin had left completely, being replaced by a slight, healthy pink. Reno looked dazed at best. Dazed, though, was not the perfect word at all when it got right down to it. He was exhausted. Another much smaller, lighter kiss was pressed to Reno's cheek and Cloud slipped away a little to give Reno his space while he slipped away into his dreams.

"Cloud," he whispered; voice thick with exhaustion.

"Hmm?"

"You're just way too good for me."

"That so?"

Reno made no witty response. He'd already fallen asleep.


End file.
